Gorog (Wizards of Waverly Place)
Gorog was the leader of the Angels of Darkness, a race of fallen angels whose purpose was to spread evil through the world, and corrupt others. Of the race, Gorog was the most powerful, evil and most inteligent. His only goals, increase his own power, and spread evil and horror through the world. He appeared In the Disney series Wizards of Waverly place. History His early history is unknown, but like the rest of his race, he was once an Guardian angel, but for some unknown reason he fell, its implied he has spent years trying to get hold of the moral compass, a magical device, that what ever the dial is pointed at desides the worlds morals, as such giving him the power to change the worlds morals to evil. Its also implied he is resposible for causing all the other angels to fall, sugesting he is the oldest. In the modern period, he began a plan to gain the moral compass, by planting one of his Angels of Darkness, Rossie, in Justin Russo's deliquinet class, there she suduced him, and caused him to fall in love with her. As an angel of Darkness, her presence caused him to turn evil, thus making him succumable to Gorogs will. He used him to steal the moral compass, as he was a wizard he could venture into the Guardian Angels domain. With it in his power, he turned the dial to evil, plunging the world into chaos, through the combined might, of Justin's sister Alex, who's good side was reached by a single training angel, and Rossie who had truthfully fallen in love with Justin, he was defeated, the moral compass was returned to good, and with out the evil to feed upon, he and all the other Angels of Darkess were greatly weakened. He returned later in the season, possing as the door man on the wizard floor of the Winsor, now apparantly the last angel of darkness, as all the other ones died following there last encounter. He began another complex plan to return himself to full power. First inviting and attracting in many wizards, and other magical beings to the Winsor, due to there good rates, as well as splitting the Russo's up, by aranging for Max Russo, to be sent to a special summer camp. Gorog then highjacked Justins robot, and used him to steal a special spell from Justin, finally he took Felix's wand, the most powerful in existance. Realising something was wrong, Justin and Profesor Crumbs, went to the windsor, and tried to evacuate everyone, but in that momment Gorog revealed his true self, and using the leverage of felix's wand, he corrupted Felix to trap them all in the Windsor. Now trapped he took them, except Justin, Alex and Happer (the first two, as they were in on his first defeat, and Happer because he simply didn't like her), to his lair in the basement, and revealed his plan, to conqure the Wizard World, and restore himself to power, he then began corrupting the others, with his powers, and offers of reward, in exchange for helping him. Meanwhile to stop Justin and Alex having any chance of stopping him, he had Felix send them a black hole spell to kill them. And had Felix kill Professor Crumbs, who survived as he had Switched Felix's wand with a fake, and teleported away at the moment the spell had hit. After finally having his minons dig his tunnel, his invasion plans appeared certain, however he was confronted by the three Russo's. Rather than destroying them however, he instead tried to corrupt them to, using the levierage of having, both Alex and Justins loves, under his spell. This ploy seemed to work, and the three, in turn through down there wands to join him, however it turned out to be a trick, and they caught him in a blast, through a combination of all there powers, thus killing him, and freeing everyone from his power. Personallity As Leader of the Angels of Darkness, Gorog, was in presence evil, its self, he was cruel, uncaring, deceptive, corrupting and ruthless. He had no quims with killing, or destruction, and was as such, much darker than most Disney villians. He was expecially fond of using corruption to achive his goals, manipulating others, partially though his natural powers as an Angel of Darkness, partially though offers of rewards for sevitude, he did live up to his agreements, and rewarded those who followed him, however he felt no loyalty to him, and would kill them if they were no longer useful to them. Gorog, was also incredibly inteligent, and cunning, capable of forming increadibly complex schemes and plans, to achieve his goals, many of his plans spaned multiple episodes, due to there complexity. Gorog also admired negative traits in others, such as greed, however he would only tolarate them to a degree. He also delighted in corrupting others, taking pleasure out watching them fall to his side. Gorog was also arrogant and Greedy, desiring to rule the whole wizard world, and wipe all goodness from the entire earth, and possibly more. Gorog was also a very good actor, able to portray a believible facade as Dexter, appearing as a friendly, kind hearted man, and a good but slightly nerdy landlord. His act was so good, he fooled everyone even Alex, who had defeated him in there previous encounter Despite his dark traits, Gorog, like most disney villains, had a lighter side, and enjoyed things such as smart phones, and was annoyed with how his evil laugh did not work in his disguised form. Powers and Abilities Gorog is, without a doubt, the most powerful antagonist in Wizards of Waverly Place, having as well as a wide range of magical abilities, and army of other fallen angels at his desposal. He possesed all the standard powers of an angel of darkness, invisibility, flight and morality manipulation, anyone in his presece for two long, would turn evil, and serve him. He also possesed several uniquie powers, he could change his form, and appear as another, he could turn others into angels, he could cast spells, and manipulate the enviroment, for example he summoned a thunder clap, to meet a request by Justin. He could also manipulate others powers, he was able to strip Alex's boyfriend Mason, of his werewolf curse, and offered to increase his powers, in exchange for his servitude to him, he also returned all Justin's girlfriend, Juliet's powers, after she lost them. Trivia *With his status as leader of the fallen angels, as well as being one himself, being a darklord, ruling his own dark domain, corrupting others, being a mass manipulator, and desiring the plunge the whole world into chaos, he is probably based upon The Devil. *Gorog is the third character to die on screen (The others are the mummy and Stevie). Gorog is also the second antagonist after Stevie to be killed by Max, however, Max discovered the way to kill the mummy. *Gorog is probably the only character to be able to spell their name backwards. null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Attempted Murderer